Last Present
by ChrBeilschmidt
Summary: Summary : "Eh? Masa Satu Ekor saja Seulbin-ah belum dapat?" "Nah, Ikan Mas ku buat Seulbin-ah saja deh, Soalnya Seuljin dapat Banyak." 'Bahkan, satu ekor pun….Tak dapat ku tangkap.'


Last Present.

Author : Stanley McCallister [Hamba Allah Nama Disamarkan (?)]

Cast : Kim Sunggyu (INFINITE)

Kim Seulbin (OC/Temen Author/?/You)

Kim Seuljin (OC)

Other Cast : Jung Haneul (Author/?)

Yong Junhyung (B2ST)

Yang Yoseob (B2ST)

Genre : Romance, Sad.

Rating : General

Author Bacot's : Annyeong Reader sekalian, Author punya FF baru lagi nih (reader: yang kemaren aja belum diterusin thor-,-) heehee. Ini FF Terinspirasi dari Manga Karya Kanesada Yukio-san. Awe, Sungguh Luar biasa penggambaran Tokoh-tokohnya beuh sadap Pokoknya (-digampar reader-)  
>Perlu pake Summary ga Reader? Gausah lah ya? Author sumpeh Ngondek sama yang namanya Summary (-dicekek Summary adeknya Sumarni(?)-). Entah gabakat bikin Summary entah IQ author emang ga nyampe buat bikin Summary #Halah yang penting Ini cerita aman, teraktual dan terpercaya (Emang Berita?) Yang maksa Author bikin Summary yowes Author kabulin tapi bayarin Ongkos ngetik ye? (-dihajar reader-)<p>

WOKEH! CEKIDOT READER~  
>KEEP CALM AND MINTA NOMOR HAPE AUTHOR GAK  
>MAKSUDNYA KEEP CALM AND READ THE REST OF THE STORY~<p>

**Seulbin PoV**

12 December, 2013

"Aku pergi dulu!" ucapku pada Umma yang sedang melamun di meja makan.  
>"Eh? Kok cepat sekali berangkatnya?" tanyanya kebingungan dengan tatapan kosong.<br>"Ya, temanku sudah menjemput." Jawabku seadanya.  
>"Oh ne, Hati-hati dijalan ya….." ucap Umma dengan tatapan Kosong. Sejurus kemudian, Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kamu kan sering melamun, tak seperti Seuljin."<p>

_**1 Bulan yang lalu, Saudara kembarku Kim Seuljin meninggal karena Kecelakaan. Seuljin yang periang, ceria dan Rajin sudah tidak ada lagi. Menyisakan aku yang tak bisa apa-apa Ini Sendiri. **_

"Iya, aku akan Hati-hati. Aku pergi dulu."

_**Sudah satu Bulan berlalu sejak itu, Seuljin masih saja ada di Hati semua Orang**__._

"Seulbin-ah, kau Bukannya Panitia Festival sekolah dari Kelas 2-A?" Tanya Haneul yang sedang menandatangani Surat-surat keperluan Festival. Sudah seperti Bos saja dia (-dikemplang Haneul-)  
>"Rapatnya….Hari Ini?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Hanya saja aku sedang bingung.<br>"Iya, waktu itu Hyunsu bilang kau tidak masuk jadi dia yang sementara menggantikanmu. Sekarang Rapat dimulai jam 10 setelah bel Istirahat. Kau pergi saja Ke Aula sendirian. Kau bisa kan? Ah iya, Ini salinan Rapat waktu Itu." Ia memberikan secarik Kertas padaku. Dan kemudian tersenyum  
>"Ah, Gomawo, Haneul. Kalau begitu, aku dulu-"<p>

BRAK. Aku tersandung sepatu ku sendiri. Dasar Bodoh.

"Uhh…"  
>"Eh? Kamu tak apa, Seulbin? Lagi tidak enak badan? Mau aku temani?" Haneul membantuku berdiri.<p>

_**Haneul pasti berpikir Kenapa yang Meninggal Harus Seuljin yang serba Bisa itu? Kenapa Bukan Seulbin saja yang serba tak Bisa Ini?!**_

"Gwenchana. Aku pergi dulu ya." Aku mengemasi kertas-kertas yang jatuh saat aku jatuh tadi dan berlari menuju Aula.

_**Aku Bagai 'Barang Sisaan'**_

"Ada apa dengan Seulbin, Haneul?"  
>"Molla."<p>

"Baiklah, Kita mulai Rapat Pementasan Festival Sekolah. Tolong setiap Kelas Presentasikan secara berurutan Mulai dari Kelas A." Ucap Yuri, Ketua Osis Kirin Academy.  
>"Kenapa Anak Kelas 2-C belum datang?" Tanya Yoseob padaku. Aku hanya mengindikkan bahu-ku Tidak tahu. Ia mengangguk dan bertanya pada Haneul yang sudah datang.<br>"Siapa Wakil dari Kelas 2-C?"  
>"Eumh, kupikir Sunggyu, Kim Sunggyu. Wae?"<br>"Aniya, dia belum datang." Sambil Mata Yoseob menerawang sekeliling.  
>"Mungkin dia tidak masuk hari ini. Mungkin dia Masih Shock karena Kematian Seuljin. Soalnya kan mereka dekat sekali." Jawab Haneul. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan Yoseob dan Haneul tentang Hubungan Seuljin dan Sunggyu. 'Apa mungkin?' batinku.<p>

**#Flashback ON**

"_**Seulbin-ah~ Kamu kenal Anak Kelas 2-C, Kim Sunggyu?" Tanya Seuljin sambil tersenyum**_

"_**Aku tahu tahu saja, Kenapa?" Jawabku dingin, tanpa ekspresi padanya.**_

"_**Ah tidak, Aku kemarin sempat meminjam CD darinya." Ucapnya dengan nada Ceria.**_

"_**Ohiya, aku berencana mengundang teman-teman Kerumah. Nanti kamu bantu aku membuat Kue ya?" lanjutnya.**_

"…_**Iya, tentu saja"**_

_**#Flashback OFF**_

_**Jadi sampai sekarang aku tidak bilang pada Seuljin bahwa aku Juga Menyukai, Kim Sunggyu…..**_

Aku terhenyak, tidak sadar daritadi aku hanya memikirkan Seuljin dan Sunggyu. "Berikutnya, Kelas 2-A. Tolong dipresentasikan Idenya."

"Ah, B-baik." Aku merogoh Laci mejaku. 'Kertas salinannya Tidak ada. Bagaimana Ini?' Ah, Lagi-lagi Begini. Pekerjaan sederhana begini saja Aku tidak Bisa.  
>"Eh, Bagaimana?" Tanya Yuri mengernyitkan keningnya.<p>

KLEK (-bunyi pintu terbuka(?)-)

"Ah mian aku Terlambat. Aku Kim Sunggyu, Wakil kelas 2-C."

_**Sunggyu….**_

"Baik, Silahkan Duduk. Kelas 2-A, Tolong dilanjutkan!"  
>"Ah, Itu…" ucapku dengan Keringat dingin. Padahal teman-teman lain sudah susah Payah menyusunnya, aku malah dengan mudahnya menghilangkan jerih payah mereka. Dasar Kim Seulbin Bodoh!<br>Tiba-tiba Sunggyu meletakkan secarik kertas di atas mejaku. Eh? Ini kertas salinannya? Dimana ia memungut ini?  
>"Jadi Bagaimana, Kim Seulbin? Apa kau mau berbicara sekarang?" Yuri sudah menatap malas kedua bola mataku.<br>"Ah, Itu.. Rencana Kelas Kami….."

"Sunggyu!"  
>"Mworago?"<br>"Itu… Soal kertas salinan Tadi, Gomawo ne." Ia mengangguk "Ah, aku Cuma tak sengaja Memungutnya."  
>"Aku Kim-"<br>"Kamu Kim Seulbin Kan? Saudara Kembarnya Kim Seuljin?"

'_**Saudara Kembarnya Kim Seuljin'**_

"Aku pernah pergi Ramai-ramai kerumah Seuljin waktu semester 1. Kita sempat bertemu di Koridor. Kamu Tidak Ingat?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.  
>"Waktu Itu….."<p>

_**#Flashback ON**_

"_**Apa yang sedang kau Lakukan?" Tanya sesorang dibelakangku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Kim Sunggyu sedang memperhatikanku.**_

"_**Eh? Ini.."**_

"_**Seulbin-ah~ Terimakasih sudah membuatkan kuburannya." Ucap Seuljin yang datang dengan Nampan berisi gelas limun dan beberapa Kue Kering.**_

"_**Ini Untukmu." Ia tersenyum **_

"_**Terimakasih." Ucapku datar dan kembali berkutat dengan Kuburan yang dimaksud Seuljin.**_

"_**Kuburan?" Tanya Sunggyu pada Seuljin.**_

"_**Ne, Kemarin Ikan mas ku mati. Seulbin yang membantuku membuatkan kuburannya." Jawab Seuljin.**_

"_**Ah, Ayo masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan kuenya." Seuljin menarik tangan Sunggyu. Ia menatapku sekilas. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Karena aku begitu Kotor saat Itu.**_

_**Saat Itu aku hanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.**_

_**#Flashback OFF**_

'_**Ternyata dia masih ingat Padaku'**_

"Aku masih ingat kok." Ucapku sembari melempar senyum padanya.  
>"Kamu mau pulang?"<br>"Eh?"  
>"Sini kuantar pakai Sepeda."<br>"Antar?"  
>"Aku sering mengantar Seuljin, jadi aku tahu Rumahmu." DEG. Perasaan apa ini.<br>"…..I-iya."

"_**Seulbin~ Sunggyu mau mengantarku naik Sepeda Pulang, waktu aku minta diantar. Lalu, Aku memeluknya." –Seuljin**_

'_**Apa, Ini tidak apa-apa?'**_

'_**Aku…. Menggantikan Posisi Seuljin..'**_

**Author POV**

"Hah, Panas…." Sunggyu memberhentikan sepedanya.  
>"Ah, Tunggu aku sepertinya aku ada bawa-" Seulbin membuka tutup Botol Jus dan BYUSHHH Jus itu mengenai wajah Sunggyu.<br>"A-ah, Mianhae! A-aku tidak sengaja! Tu-tunggu aku cari saputangan dulu-"  
>BYUSH. Ia balas menyemprotkan jus itu kewajah Seulbin. Dan tertawa Lepas sesudahnya. 'Aku tidak menyangka dia akan seperti itu =_=' batin Seulbin.<br>"I-IGE MWOYA? KIM SUNGGYU KAU JAHAT! KENAPA MALAH MEMBALASKU? AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!"  
>"Ternyata, Kau Cerewet juga ya." Kata Sunggyu membuat Persimpangan merah timbul diatas puncak kepala Seulbin.<br>"A-apa kau bilang?" tanyanya Kesal  
>"Seuljin sering bilang kalau kamu Pendiam, dan Lamban. Juga tidak bisa naik sepeda."<br>"S-seuljin memang benar kok. Aku juga tidak pandai Olahraga!" ungkap Seulbin malu-malu.  
>"Kalau begitu, Besok aku akan menjemputmu pakai Sepeda." Tawar Sunggyu pada Seulbin. Seulbin menatap Sunggyu tidak percaya. Saat itu, mungkin Sunggyu bisa merasakan detak Jantung Seulbin berdegup Kencang.<br>"Mau kujemput jam berapa?" Sambungnya.

_**Aku Seperti menggantikan Posisi Seuljin.**_

'Apa kalau rambutku dilepas, Lebih mirip Seuljin tidak ya?' batin Seulbin sambil melihat dirinya di Cermin. Memang, Jika kalian melihat Posisi Seulbin sekarang, tanpa Rambut diikat dan Tanpa Wajah datar, ia mungkin akan disamakan dengan Seuljin karena sangat-sangat Mirip. Yah tentu saja mereka sangat mirip karena mereka memang saudara kembar.

"Wah, Seulbin-ah! Kau mengganti Model Rambutmu ya?" Haneul terkagum-kagum (-lebay /dihajar Haneul/-) melihat Model Rambut Seulbin yang baru.  
>"Aneh ya?" katanya tersenyum malu-malu.<br>"Tidak! Malah terlihat lebih Ceria~!"  
>"Seperti itu lebih Bagus loh!"<br>"Ah, begitu ya."

'_**Lihat, Itu Seulbin.'**_

'_**Manis ya.'**_

'_**Kenapa Semua Namja sikapnya Langsung Berubah begitu ya?' Kata Haneul -_-**_

_**Untuk pertama kalinya Ia Tersenyum**__. _

'Apa yang akan dikatakan Sunggyu ya?' batin Seulbin.

"Bagus.."  
>"Cuma Itu?"<br>"Apanya?"  
>"Tidak.. Tidak Apa-apa."<br>"Mau Pulang?"  
>"Iya.."<p>

'_**Padahal aku mengharapkan dia berkata lebih.'**_

_**Ini masih belum cukup, Harus lebih dari Ini. **_

_**Ya, Lebih dari ini**_

_**Harus Sampai Seperti Seuljin.**_

"Wah, Tumben sekali barang-barangmu warnanya Pink, Seulbin? Seperti punya Seuljin saja." Haneul terkagum-kagum (-Lagi /dibakar/?-)  
>"Jinjja?"<br>"Ne, Dulu Kupikir kalian bukan kembar Loh. Tapi ternyata kalian memang Mirip. Tadi saja aku Pikir kamu Seuljin."  
>"Seulbin, Ada yang mencarimu."<br>"Seulbin-ah~ Aku Yong Junhyung dari Kelas 2-B. Ini Alamat E-mail-ku. Nanti E-mail aku ya!"  
>"Baiklah, Junhyung-ssi." Seulbin melempar senyum pada Orang yang baru dijumpainya.<p>

_**Sejak Kecil, Semua yang ku Inginkan Direbut Oleh Seuljin.**_

_**Jadi Sekarang waktunya Aku yang mengambil Milikmu.**_

_**Aku Tidak akan, Tidak Akan memberikan Kim Sunggyu Pada Siapapun!**_

"Sunggyu!" Sapa Seulbin, Sunggyu memperhatikannya Sekilas lalu kembali melihat kearah lain dengan tatapan Kosong.  
>"K-kenapa?" Tanya Seulbin bingung melihat tingkah Sunggyu.<br>"Ani, kamu terlihat beda."  
>"Ne, Aku menggulung rambutku. Aneh ya?"<br>"Aniya, hanya saja….."

"_**Yeoja itu? Dengan Kim Sunggyu?"**_

"_**Dia berharap menggantikan Kim Seuljin ya?"**_

_**TIDAK! AKU BUKAN PENGGANTI SEULJIN, KARENA SEULJIN SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI.**_

"Seulbin-ah?" sunggyu menoleh, ia mendapati Seulbin memunggunginya.  
>"Waegurae?" sambungnya<br>"Kita jalan kaki saja, ne? tidak apa kan? Hari ini mau mampir Ke rumahku?"  
>Sunggyu menatap Seulbin bingung. "Iya."<p>

**Kim Family House**

"Kue ini aku yang buat. Bagaimana menurutmu?"  
>"Ingat tidak waktu kamu berkunjung kesini? Kue itu sebenarnya aku yang buat. Hehe"<br>"Jinjja?" Sunggyu menatap Seulbin. Ada apa dengannya, batin Sunggyu.

_**Padahal, Aku Ingin Sunggyu bilang kalau "Kuenya Enak"**_

"Rasanya aku pernah Melihat Seuljin memakai Baju itu." Seulbin terdiam, kemudian tersenyum.  
>"Ya, Aku malah juga mengganti model rambutku. Soalnya lebih cocok begini."<p>

_**Aku Juga berharap dia Bilang "Bajunya cocok Jika kau yang memakai"**_

"Ikan mas Itu….."  
>"Eh?" Seulbin menoleh.<p>

Mati.

Ikan Mas Pemberian Saudara Kembarnya mati.

"Semua Ikan mas Itu mati." Kata Sunggyu sambil melihat Mangkuk Ikan mas punya Seulbin.  
>"Iya, mereka mati semua. Ikan mas memang cepat mati."<br>"Kamu Tidak apa-apa?" Sunggyu menatap Seulbin Khawatir.  
>"Kenapa? Ikan mas Seuljin juga mati Kok! Kuburan yang ku gali waktu itu juga bukan untuk ikan mas Peliharaanku. Itu Untuk Ikan mas Seuljin!" Ujar Seulbin.<br>"Kenapa Ekspresi Wajahmu Seperti itu? Ada Apa?"  
>"Yang mati dalam kecelakaan itu Bukan Hanya Seuljin kok. Apa Jangan-jangan Sunggyu juga berharap harusnya Aku yang mati dalam kecelakaan itu kan? Dibandingkan Seuljin, Aku memang bukan apa-apa. Dalam pertandingan Olahraga pun aku selalu paling belakang, Bahkan mengurus Ikan Mas Saja aku tidak bisa! Tapi aku yang sekarang sudah tak seperti dulu lagi, Aku sudah Bukan Seulbin yang selalu dibawah bayangan Seuljin lagi. Aku Sudah berubah."<br>"Jadi…Kau berbuat sejauh ini…Hanya Untuk mengalahkan Seuljin?" Seulbin terperangah, matanya menatap Mata Sunggyu.  
>"Apa maksudmu?"<br>"Selama ini, Seuljin tidak ada didalam Hatiku kok, Sepertinya Seulbin sendiri yang salah paham. Kalau kau hanya berpikir bagaimana untuk menang dari Seuljin, Sepertinya dalam hal ini Seulbin lah yang Sudah kalah."

DEG

"Padahal, Seuljin sangat menyayangimu dan Ikan mas nya."

_**APA?**_

"Sunggyu! Tunggu!" Seulbin mengejar Sunggyu, Seulbin melewati Kamar Seuljin. Ia kemudian masuk.

**Seuljin's Room ^^**

_**Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah berusaha seperti Seuljin.**_

_**Bahkan aku sudah merubah semua Penampilanku.**_

"Diary?"

_**Kim Seuljin, 11 Juni 2013**_

_**Hari Ini Kim Sunggyu datang kerumah!**_

_**Kim Seuljin, 12 Juni 2013**_

_**Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyatakan Perasaanku pada Sunggyu!**_

_**Setelah lama memikirkannya, Akhirnya aku mengerti.**_

_**Saat bersamaku, Sunggyu hanya Melamun.**_

_**Dia bahkan tidak menatapku.**_

_**Dan, Sejak saat itu, Sejak dia Bertemu Seulbin….**_

_**Sikapnya Berubah.**_

_**Dari Awal mengenalnya, Aku sudah yakin bahwa Seulbin itu Tipe Idealnya.**_

_**Ikam Mas yang aku dapat Di Sungai Han semuanya mati.**_

_**Tapi Ikan Mas Punya Seulbin masih Tetap Hidup.**_

_**Saat aku ceritakan pada Sunggyu, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi Lembut.**_

_**Makanya aku Langsung mengerti.**_

_**Dari Dulu, Umma sering bilang padaku Kalau Seulbin terlalu sering melamun.**_

_**Jadi aku harus Lebih sering banyak Menjaganya.**_

_**Seulbin memang begitu, Aku sudah mengenalnya sekali.**_

_**Dia lembut, Pendiam dan Baik.**_

_**Seulbin Itu….**_

_**Punya Sesuatu yang tak Kumiliki.**_

_**Jadi…..**_

_**Selama Ini Aku sudah salah paham…..**_

_**Seuljin sudah memberikan begitu banyak Miliknya untukku….**_

_**Padahal aku sangat menyayangi Seuljin…**_

_**Aku sudah terlambat…**_

_**Seuljin hanya bisa Hidup didalam Hatiku..**_

"KIM SUNGGYU!"  
>"Ada apa?"<br>"Aku sudah tahu sekarang. Sebenarnya, Aku tidak mau menggantikan Posisi Seuljin. Aku Berusaha seperti Seuljin. Karena AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

_**Seulbin yang Diakui Oleh Seuljin**_

_**Dan**_

_**Seulbin yang disadarkan Oleh Sunggyu**_

_**Tidak akan Pernah Berubah Lagi**_

GRAB. Sunggyu memeluk Seulbin. Sunggyu bisa merasakan bajunya basah Oleh Air mata Seulbin.

"Kau berlari mencariku?" Tanya Sunggyu masih dalam dekapan Seulbin.  
>"Habisnya, aku terlalu terburu-buru." Isak tangisnya semakin terdengar. Sunggyu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Seulbin. Dengan perlahan ia meraih Wajah Seulbin dan mengecup sekilas Kening Seulbin. Dan kembali membawa tubuh Seulbin ke Pelukannya.<p>

_**Selama ini,**_

_**Kupikir Semua yang ku inginkan direbut duluan Oleh Seuljin**_

_**Tapi Ternyata, Seuljin-lah yang sudah Berkorban Begitu Banyak**_

_**Untukku.**_

"Naiklah. Akan Kuantar kamu Pulang."

_**Seuljin memberikan Hadiah Terakhir Untukku, Yaitu**_

_**Ikan Mas.**_

**END**


End file.
